minecraftcvmfandomcom-20200214-history
Staffs
Staffs '''are magic accessories that can help the players in various ways, mainly for combat. Command info '''Added in: Release 1.1.0 Lag level: '''Medium '''Function folder: staffs Additional files: '''"staffs" loot table Obtaining In order to obtain a staff, a player must craft it in a celestial crafter using sticks and an amethyst, a ruby, a sapphire, a topaz, a diamond or an emerald. Here is the crafting recipe for a diamond staff: Enchanting When crafting a staff, the item will have a lore saying "No power". This means the staff cannot be used at this point. To give the staff an ability, a player must drop it on a Staff enchanter. The staff will then disappear and spawn a glowing orb. When the orb is killed, it will drop an enchanted variant of the staff. Using A staff can be used using right-click if the player using it has enough mana. When using a staff, you will get a cooldown of half a second to prevent spamming spells too quickly. Upon using a staff, a player in survival will lose the mana the spell costs. Mana can however regenerate over time up to a maximum of 1,200 Mana. If a player is near an end crystal, Mana will regenerate faster. A player's Mana is shown on top of his hotbar when holding any staff or magic weapon. Staff variants Two things will determine what the staff will do: its type and its variant. The type is the gem used to craft the staff. An amethyst staff will cast magic projectiles in the direction the player is looking, damaging the mobs and players it touches. A sapphire staff will cause area attacks damaging all nearby living entities. An emerald staff will protect the player from things like fall damage, fire and lava or projectiles. A ruby staff can teleport the player, either in a random location, at the surface or high up in the sky, and diamonds and topaz staffs serve various useful purposes. The staff's variant is what determines the precise spell the staff can cast. It indicated in the item's lore. Amethyst staffs '''Flame ray: Costs 50 mana. Casts a flame ball burning and damaging nearby entities. A flying or swimming mob won't be affected by the additional damage, as it is counted as falling damage. Wind spell: Costs 100 mana. Casts a wind sphere causing nearby mobs to levitate for a few seconds. Mobs will then fall and likely take damage. Explosion spell: '''Costs 300 mana. Casts a red sphere causing nearby mobs to spawn a small explosion. Mobs will take damage from both the explosion and the fall. This spell can be dangerous as explosions can spawn near the player. '''Frost ray: Costs 100 mana. Casts an ice ray freezing nearby mobs for a few seconds and giving them a wither effect. Ghast sceptre: Costs 500 mana. Summons a ghast fireball that can be punched by the player to go in the direction he is looking at. Sapphire staffs Fang spell: Costs 200 mana. Summons evocation fangs at every entity in a twenty-five blocks radius, except the player himself. Petrification spell: Costs 200 mana. Every entity in a twenty-five blocks radius will be petrified in andesite blocks. Most of the time, the mobs can glitch out of the blocks but they will still take damage until they escape. Celestial punishment: Costs 900 mana. Every entity in a twenty-five blocks radius will take around nineteen points of damage. Skeletons, creepers and most zombies can then be killed using one single hit. Diamond staffs Timeshift: Costs 50 mana. Skips a part of the day. If the player has enough mana, he can quickly skip a whole day or night. Heat wand: '''Costs 100 mana. Melts ice, packed ice and snow in a 7x7x7 blocks perimetre around the player. '''Frost wand: '''Costs 100 mana. Replaces stone by snow and freezes water into ice in a 7x7x7 blocks perimetre around the player. '''Detonation spell: Costs 300 mana. Summons a big explosion at the payer's position. No survival player can survive the spell, but it can be useful for creating craters and for excavating big areas quickly. Ruby staffs Surface teleportation wand: Costs 300 mana. Teleports the player to the surface. If the player is under an ocean or a sea, he won't be teleported at all. Random teleportation wand: Costs 300 mana. Teleports the player randomly in a 2000x2000 blocks perimetre with his current position being the centre. Sky teleportation wand: Costs 300 mana. Teleports the player at y=300. Having something to prevent you from fall damage is probably a good idea. Emerald staffs Fall resistance charm: Costs 300 mana. Shields the player from all fall damage during three seconds. This can be very useful when dealing with the Enderdragon. Fire resistance charm: Costs 300 mana. Protects the player from fire, lava and magma for eight seconds. This can be useful when trying to kill blazes or to save your life when you fall into lava in the Nether or while mining. Arrow shield: Costs 50 mana. Kills arrows, dragon, ghast and blazes fireballs and wither skulls near the player. It can be handy to use against a wither boss. Life charm: Costs 600 mana. Gives a seond health bar to the player for twenty seconds and instantly generates its life using a quick and short regeneration effect. Topaz staffs Reclamation wand: Costs 200 mana. Turns valuable items in experience orbs. Enchanted golen apples (or golden apples) give 2,500 XP, dragon eggs give 7,500 XP, nether stars give 10,000 XP, totems of undying give 500 XP, eight diamonds give 200 XP and regular golden apples give 50 XP. Items are changed in a six blocks radius. Civilization detector: Costs 400 mana. Locates the nearest village and writes its position in the chat. Item teleporter:' '''Costs 200 mana. Teleports every item in the world to the player. This can also be useful to clear lag until 1.2 comes with a feature to fix the lag caused by dropped items. '''Block destructor:'''' '''Costs 400 mana. Destroys the block the player is standing on. Can also break bedrock and barrier blocks.